


Distracted by Dresses

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Teasing, Temptation, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing prompt provided by someone on tumblr: Apodyopis Cullen / Inquisitor War room</p><p>Apodyopis: the act of mentally undressing someone.  In this case Cullen is the guilty party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted by Dresses

Cullen was doing his best to concentrate on what the three women were talking about.  His input wasn’t particularly necessary seeing as all these plans involved the skills Josephine and Leliana possessed.  He was just sending people out to find supplies here and there, and an escort for a caravan.  His work here was done.

He should still be paying attention, but Delylah had that way about her.  

The moment he saw her he had to force himself not to look, to keep himself occupied.  In Haven she spoke to him with ease, and he could have sworn she was flirting with him.  Or was trying.  He quickly figured out flirting was not her forte, but the fact she tried made his day better.

When she arrived at the camp they made after Haven’s fall it was even harder for him.  She had survived an avalanche and a snowstorm, and was so cold she no longer shivered.  Her bronze skin was no longer rich and warm, but instead was an odd shade of blue.  He carried her into one of the tents, aiding in removing her ice coated armor, wrapping her in blankets, and it was only later that he realized he had seen her without much more than her smalls.  

Since then he frequently found himself mentally undressing her.  It didn’t help that she wore finery provided by Vivienne, Leliana, and Josephine.  She had to be doing this on purpose seeing as she was making frequent visits to his office without reason.  The side glances, leaning over just enough when they played chess, and the way she moved her hips when she walked.

The dress she wore today was making it very difficult for him.  He knew she wore a corset under the bodice, there was no doubting that.  The cut was nearly as low as Vivienne’s daring neckline, and edged with gold embroidery.  Her breasts were pressed together and up, providing a most wonderful view.  The bodice itself was a dark green sweeping into a gold skirt, slits cut along the sides with sheer green fabric beneath.  He could see her legs with each step she took.  The sleeves were made of the same sheer green, but were tightly fitted, as though providing proof she wasn’t a soft mage.  The weeks and months of constant travel and fighting had toned her muscles beautifully.  

What would she look like now without her clothes on?  She was softer when he had to strip of her armor moths ago.  Would the lacing from the corset leave marks and lines on her skin, a texture he could feel beneath his hands?  What glimpses he had of her legs spoke enough on their own, and if the skirts sat true her ass would be something to behold, held, or grabbed.

“Cullen?  Cullen, are you alright?”  Leliana’s voice brought him back from his fantasy and the carnal desires distracting him.  He couldn’t have been more grateful for the height of the war table at that moment.  

“Yes, I’m fine.”  His voice was all wrong, and he could feel himself sweating.

“You look feverish.  Are you sure?”  

Josephine was smiling, as was Leliana.  It was likely they both knew where his mind had wandered off to.  

Delylah just stood there, smiling, and leaned just enough onto the war table that he got a glimpse of her breasts.

It was going to be a long, and uncomfortable, walk back to his office.


End file.
